Tarta de Navidad
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: SaruKomi - los japoneses son especialistas en japonizar todas las fiestas, desde el Halloween hasta la Navidad. Aquello no era algo que le gustara demasiado a Komi, pero desgraciadamente era una victima más del consumismo.


**NA: Este texto es profundamente denso y confuso, por lo que quiero aclarar que seguramente se te hará pesado de leer, lector. Es porque sufro un bloqueo y me he obligado de forma sistemática a escribir este fic, ya que hace siete mil años que lo quería escribir. Es muy posible que lo re-escriba en el futuro, cuando no sufra un bloqueo absoluto de expresión.**

* * *

A veces el primer paso para comprender una situación y perdonar a alguien es aceptar que ese alguien es idiota. Sí, esto es muy gilipollas por mi parte, porque no he aclarado que a veces, y solo a veces, tienes que admitir que quizá el idiota eres tú.

En general, esta historia empieza un poco antes de todo este rollo patético que he soltado como si yo comprendiera o supiera algo de la vida. El sábado 24 salí de trabajar del estudio de anime en el que me habían enchufado como algo "temporal" que se empezaba a convertir en algo "temporalmente muy largo". Hacía bastante frío y junto a la nieve que se había infiltrado en el paisaje también estaban todas aquellas luces de navidad que hablaban claramente del CONSUMISMO JAPONIL.

No es esto un texto en el que vaya a hacer apología sobre lo pesado que me parece este tema ridículo de abandonar las tradiciones de nuestro país para celebrar las de otros sólo para fomentar al capitalismo, para empezar por eso, porque es pesado. Pero yo pensaba que era inmune, una especie de dios dorado capaz de huir de los convencionalismos sociales, pero la pura realidad es que todos los humanos somos deprimentemente y decepcionantemente iguales. Así que al pasar entre varios tenderetes con productos navideños para decorar el árbol que yo me negaba a poner en casa, productos de regalo artesanales y tartas para enamorados entre otras cosas… Terminé comprando una puñetera tarta.

La tarta en cuestión tenía buen aspecto, era de nata y fresa con algo que brillaba por encima, como purpurina comestible o escarcha dulce o algo así. De cualquier modo, y por alguna estupidez que desconozco que habita en mi interior, me sentía feliz por haber comprado aquel producto que en realidad seguramente no estaba tan bueno como podía llegar a parecer. Pero el consumismo me había arrastrado por oscuras sendas y solo tenía unas irrefutables ganas de comerme aquella tarta con Sarukui. No es en si algo tan raro, a pesar de que lo sobre exagere, ya que no sé, estoy enamorado y ante las hormonas que segrega mi cerebro no puedo luchar.

Sarukui y yo vivíamos en una pequeña casa unifamiliar en las afueras. No teníamos planes de adoptar críos, porque para crio ya estaba yo, pero supongo que se podría decir que parecíamos una pareja de recién casados, o algo así decía siempre Konoha. Yo creo que considerando lo que discutíamos, parecíamos más bien un matrimonio agrio con muchos puntos para divorciarse tarde o temprano. En realidad no discutíamos tanto, solo Saru se enfadaba y me gritaba mientras yo le miraba impasible esperando a que mi cerebro me dejara procesar una disculpa que articular en voz alta. Eso no es siempre tan fácil.

El caso es que yo compré la tarta, pero no era como si fuera algún tipo de regalo disculpa al estilo el arquetipo ramo de flores que el hombre infiel compra a su esposa para que se le condonen todos sus errores garrafales en pos de un amor revenido con olor a pedo. Siendo claros, yo ya asumo que quizá esta relación romántica que arrastro con Yamato desde la escuela primaria es quizá más venenoso que un escorpión dorado del desierto africano. Pero es como un concepto adictivo, cuando es buena es muy buena y cuando es mala… Ugh, es muy mala. Supongo que si me preguntan los días de luna nueva diré que el problema es él, y a la semana siguiente diré que el problema soy yo. Qué sé yo cual es el problema, si lo supiera ya estaría solucionado.

No notifiqué el asunto de la tarta aquella noche, para empezar porque estaba solo en casa. Yamato estaba en Yokohama por un asunto de negocios. Estar solo semanas y semanas era algo que me agradaba. Tenía mi propia independencia y mi espacio personal, así que jugué a la Xbox toda la noche hasta quedarme dormido en el suelo del salón. Saru debió llegar por la madrugada, pues cando me desperté a las ocho tenía una manta echada por encima y mis videojuegos estaban perfectamente colocados en su sitio y no como yo los había dejado.

Tras estirarme correspondientemente, porque me dolía todo el cuerpo de mantener una postura extraña en mi sueño, me dirigí a la habitación donde esperaba encontrarle. Lejos de eso, el tipo esquivo se había ido. Vale, me gusta la independencia, bla bla, pero es que él no trabajaba así que me habría gustado que se esperara a irse a lo que quiera que se hubiera ido a que me levantara. Porque yo trabajaba el 25, así que no le costaba nada. Así que ahí empezó mi enfado. Un enfado casi infantil si lo pienso, pero es que las emociones son irracionales y pesadas y ahí están siempre dándome por culo. Apagarlas sería lo que viene siendo muy guay, porque son esas cosas amorfas que se producen a través de neurotransmisores las que te hacen comportarte como un gilipollas, y si por eso no tuvieras suficiente, después hacen que te avergüences en sí mismo de estas con un plus de drama hacía uno mismo. Ojalá yo siendo un robot.

Pero el asunto no baila solo en eso, baila en que Saru se había ido a hacer unos recados. Ahí estaba su nota, encima de la mesa de la cocina. La vi cuando me dirigí a desayunar alguna cosa que me hiciera sentir que el mundo no era un lugar tan arduo y cruel. Comer siempre me hace sentir mejor, la verdad.

Y entonces me sentí más enfadado. Saru-ya había empezado la tarta sin mí. Había cogido una porción y se la había zampado así sin más. Y asumo lo irracional de mi comportamiento absurdo, y me siento mal por sentirme tan enfadado que me marché sin comer. Igual no era relevante, pues en vez de comprarle su regalo de navidad, que iba a ser una edición especial de uno de sus comics hentais de mala calidad, me gaste parte del dinero en un desayuno grumet en un restaurante pijo del centro con Konoha. Porque sí, soy una víctima del consumismo que involucra a sus muy, pero no tanto como yo, carismáticos amigos.

El caso es que yo esperaba que tras hacer eso y cuando llegara a casa el enfado se me hubiera esfumado del organismo, y de hecho así era pero cuando llegué ahí estaba Saru-ya. Saru-ya y mi tarta aún más mermada y mi enfado del tamaño de un liliputense se convirtió en algo más colosal. Lo describiré con más detalle:

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con su porte varonil y su espalda ancha, con la camisa del traje aún puesta, y sus bonitos zapatos de piel. Tenía nata en la boca, que parecía sonreír, y usualmente aquello me habría parecido sexy, sexy hasta el punto de no pensar. Pero entonces, mientras "pensaba", porque esas cosas no se piensan, se hacen, en que me apetecía mucho morderle la boca, mi mirada examinó el espacio y visualicé la tarta. Y lejos de saludarle… Bueno, lejos de saludarle cogí la tarta y la estampé contra sus zapatos.

—¡¿Qué mierdas haces?! — me gritó. Claro, porque es evidente que no había dicho nada, no había articulado ni una sola palabra. Pero en vez de hablarle, le miré enfadado, como si fuera a morderle, de forma absolutamente visceral. Y eran sus zapatos caros, eran los de más de tres mil yenes… Nadie en su sano juicio se gasta tanto en unos zapatos para el trabajo, pero Sarukui sí, porque a saber por qué.

Él, impasible, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió al cuarto como si yo no existiera y me sentí confundido. De algún modo, nos habíamos intercambiado los papeles, solo que yo no le gritaba. Me limitaba a seguirle con aquella cara de enfado que parecía la de un mono enfadado. Y cuando le vi ponerse otros zapatos, finalmente me dispuse a hablar, a decir algo, pero me puso un puñetero dedo en los labios y hablo él.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tengo un sitio mejor donde pasar mis navidades — dijo y saco un paquete del armario que tiró sobre la cama. — Ese es tú puto regalo.

Y se marchó. Dejándome profundamente deprimido al mirar el papel de regalo de color rojo y dorado, con una cinta violeta y una etiqueta que ponía "Haruki". Puedo ver la imagen televisiva que se vería si mi vida fuera una serie; Allí estaba el patético chico, sentado sobre la cama con la boca entreabierta y el regalo entre los dedos, mientras se preguntaba cómo cojones a veces era tan pero tan idiota.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasé en ese intervalo de estupidez anonadada? No lo sé ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar que Saru tenía a otra persona con la que pasar la navidad? Tampoco lo sé, lo que sí sé es que me sentí anormal cuando abrí la nevera y vi otra tarta exactamente igual a la que yo había comprado , probablemente porque el consumismo radica en fabricar un montón de productos exactamente iguales y venderlos a precios relativamente bajos para hacer creer a la… Bla bla bla, no sé. El caso es que Saru había comprado otra tarta igual, y si calculaba probabilidades, bueno, seguramente pensaba que estaba enfadado por el tema del consumismo y…

Cogí mi teléfono móvil y miré la nata amontonada en el suelo. La limpié con un trapo asumiendo que era un profundo idiota, un anormal común... Introducid aquí más apelativos que describan mi gran estupidez. Quería morirme, morirme porque mi cerebro no me dejaba procesar una respuesta y decirlo en voz alta, y a diferencia de tantas otras veces, Sarukui se lo merecía más que nunca mis disculpas y que me dejara azotar eternamente.

Marqué el número de Yamato y escuché los tonos fastidiosamente nervioso. Oía mi corazón palpitar casi más fuerte que el puñetero teléfono y casi deseaba morirme.

—¿Qué quieres? — su voz sonó seria y distante y yo pensaba ya, "EL DIVORCIO NO".

—Pues…Pues… — Dios, no hay nada más angustioso que eso de pedir disculpas. —Quería que volvieras a casa y que pudiéramos ¿hablar?

Dejé escapar un suspiro profundo, casi a la par que él hacía lo mismo.

—Está bien — dijo de forma seca y colgó, dejándome algo mosqueado. Pero el asunto era controlar ese mosqueo, porque no podía cagarla dos veces al día, una vale, pero dos no.

Empecé a preparar algo de cena, algo classy, porque necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa, o me iba a morir de inactividad. Los movimientos de mis manos fueron absolutamente calculados, necesitaba centrarme.

Cuando escuché las llaves de la puerta corrí a la nevera y agarré la tarta. Me dirigí hacía la puerta y no dejé a Sarukui dar un paso más que hasta el teléfono de la entrada.

—Tírame la tarta en la cara — era lo único que se me ocurría para compensar, para evitar formular las palabras que mi cerbero procesaba pero que mi lengua no me dejaba decir a pesar de que debía hacerlo por encima de todo.

Sarukui Yamato, el chico guapo, empezó a reírse de forma exagerada y yo no sabía que decirle.

—Está bien — dijo antes de coger la tarta. Le miré probar la nata con los dedos y echarme una de esas miradas que significaban "es una pena" y entonces cerré los ojos. Noté el frío de la tarta estamparse en mi cara y las fresas caer sobre mis hombros. Yo llevaba mi camiseta favorita, así que esperaba que Yamato comprendiera lo profundamente doloroso que me parecía aquello.

Acto seguido noté sus labios lamerme la cara, comiéndose la nata que se pegaba a mi mejilla e intenté abrir los ojos. Era una sensación extraña y yo seguía muy tenso, tenía hasta ganas de llorar de la pura rabia que sentía por no ser capaz de decir una simple frase tan simple como "lo siento". Y finalmente las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos haciéndome sentir profundamente confundido.

—Ya lo sé, idiota — dijo Yamato y me besó en los labios haciendo que todo el peso que notaba sobre mi pecho descendiera por un momento. — Ya sé que lo sientes.

Le abracé y no me sentí culpable porque su camisa también se llenara de nata. No podía evitar seguir llorando como un imbécil y entonces él me devolvió el abrazo.

—No lloro por lo que piensas — mentí, como si él no me conociera bien, pero mi estúpido orgullo funcionaba de aquel modo. Claro que lloraba porque no era capaz de decir exactamente lo que sentía, o porque tenía un miedo atroz y todas esas cosas que nos hacen humanos pero que a mí me gusta creer que no me configuran.

—Claro, claro — dijo riéndose. Yo no le soltaba, estaba más pegado que una lapa y realmente me siento idiota por ello. — Vamos a cenar, anda.

Y por un instante solo le obligué a estar allí abrazados sin decir nada. Aún no sabía cómo iba a contarle que no le había comprado su regalo, pero por fortuna, Saru no era ni de lejos tan consumista como yo.


End file.
